1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method in the field of speech therapy. In particular, this invention relates to a system and method for assessing breathing and vocal tract sound production of a user. This invention is also applicable to users who are deaf or hearing impaired, users suffering from neurogenic communication disorders, users with voice disorders, and users who stutter. This invention is also applicable in the field of singing instruction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A range of electronic and non-electronic devices exist for the measurement and feedback of volume changes during breathing. Some non-electronic devices, such as spirometers, have limitations for use during speech production as they require the client to breathe through some type of tubing. Spirometers are primarily useful for measuring the maximum capacity (xe2x80x9cvital capacityxe2x80x9d) or typical capacity (xe2x80x9ctidal volumexe2x80x9d) of one""s respiratory function as an indication of one""s health and, in some cases, whether or not speech and voicing are possible. However, these systems are not well-suited for the training of good speech breathing habits.
Other systems provide feedback for breathing in general. While these systems are not specifically designed to give feedback on speech breathing, some of the systems can potentially be adjusted to do this by connecting a sound source to an additional signal processing input on the system. However, these systems are expensive and require installation of signal processing hardware preventing convenient connection to portable laptop computers. In addition, the feedback from these systems is not specifically adjusted to the needs of speech language pathologists or trainers of speech to the deaf or hearing impaired. In particular, such feedback does not provide integrated and clinically adjusted feedback of a user""s speech breathing habits.
Other systems train different speech breathing habits specifically for the reduction of stuttering. These systems transduce sound and breathing behaviors to provide separate graphical displays of each behavior. These systems comprise either one or two belts for transducing breathing behaviors. These systems also require separate signal processing hardware.
Some systems train people who stutter how to produce gentle voice onsets in speech while also severely slowing down all speech and following one particular treatment approach. These systems include a microphone and one or two breathing sensors connected to a computer. All signals are converted from analog to digital via circuitry external to the computer. However, such systems are not well-suited for disorders other than stuttering or for methodologies other than certain stuttering treatment methodologies. The breathing feedback is not designed to compare volume changes with the absence or presence of speech and with the absence or presence of voicing in speech. Such systems fail to provide comprehensive feedback on speech and breathing.
For these reasons, an improved speech therapy system and method is desired for providing more convenient and effective treatment of users who are deaf or hearing impaired, users suffering from neurogenic communication disorders, users with voice disorders, and users who stutter.
It is an object of this invention to provide a system useful for the training of good speech breathing habits.
It is an object of this invention to provide a system which is inexpensive and can be connected to portable laptop computers.
It is an object of this invention to provide a system with feedback that is specifically adjusted to the needs of speech language pathologists or trainers of speech to the deaf or hearing impaired.
It is an object of this invention to provide a system which provides integrated and clinically adjusted feedback of a user""s speech breathing habits.
It is an object of this invention to provide a system which integrates the sound and breathing signals for convenience to clinicians and clients.
It is an object of this invention to provide a system which includes separate thoracic and abdominal breathing sensors for representing breathing.
It is an object of this invention to provide a system which provides generically useful feedback on speech and breathing, not limited specifically to one user population such as people who stutter.
It is an object of this invention to provide a system which provides breathing feedback designed to compare volume changes with the absence or presence of speech and with the absence or presence of voicing in speech.
It is an object of this invention to provide a system which provides comprehensive feedback on speech and breathing.
In one form, a system for assessing breathing and vocal tract sound production of a user embodies aspects of the invention. The system has a first sensor, a second sensor, and a signal processing unit. The first sensor generates a vocal tract sound signal representing vocal tract sounds produced by the user. The second sensor generates a breathing signal representing breathing movement of the user. The signal processing unit processes the vocal tract sound and breathing signals. The signal processing unit includes an analog input receiving the vocal tract sound and breathing signals from the first and second sensors, respectively, and a processor generating a combined signal displaying a superimposition of the received signals to the user.
In yet another form, the invention is directed to a method for assessing breathing and vocal tract sound production of a user. The method includes the steps of sensing vocal tract sounds produced by the user and providing a vocal tract sound signal representative thereof, sensing breathing movement of the user and providing a breathing signal representative thereof, receiving the signals via an analog input for processing the signals, generating a combined signal by superimposing the vocal tract sound and breathing signals, and displaying the combined signal to the user.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.